Lovete Felraven
Lovete Felraven is a Blood Elf in the private Thalassian militia known as The Sunguard and second in line to the noble House Felraven, directly after her elder sister Melanei Felraven. She is a very talented mage, specializing in frost magic and using her abilities as an Duskward in the Suncasters. While she is very capable in battle, she is far more talented with matters of diplomacy, using her personable charm and wit. Appearance Upon first glance, there is nothing intimidating or aggressive about Lovete. On the contrary, she does well to make herself pleasant and a visual comfort to others. With soft, fair skin and silky, honey-blonde curls that spill effortlessly over her shoulders, her comely looks and elegant gowns speak of her noble upbringing. When she speaks, her voice carries the same fluidity in which she moves, enabling her to glide from one person to another, playfully starting conversations whether they be for the amusement of those she is with or simply her own. Little seems to bother her, for even if she is insulted or dismissed, her lips constantly hold a sly little smile and she is quicker to smooth over any wrinkles than irritate them further. History Current Events Personality At first glance, flighty is the best term that could be used to describe Lovete's personality. Rarely, if ever, bothered by anything, she is as quick to glide from one person to another as she is to glide from one subject to another in conversation. Charming, teasing, and always speaking with a honey-coated chuckle just moments from escaping, she appears to be a very social and extroverted person. Of course, she is just as sly as she is charming. Though her loose and sometimes-air-headed personality is most present, it is not without its purpose. All too often, she has a method to her madness and acts as required to get something she wants - whether that be something as simple as company for an evening, or something much greater than that. It can be difficult to truly read the mage, but one thing is for certain: there is more to her than her 'flighty' first appearance. Magic & Talents Relationships Being social and depending more on her charismatic nature, Lovete has a great many relationships, though only a few are seen as 'true' to her and stick out. Melanei Felraven Melanei is Lovete's older sister and the star child of the Felraven family. She is everything to their parents that Lovete was not, but rather than have this create tension, it seems that the two only grew closer from it. While Melanei regularly criticizes Lovete for her lifestyle, the two are utterly devoted to one another and each would do whatever it takes to protect the other. Narysha Felraven Narysha is Lovete's mother and the two have a difficult relationship, to put it lightly. Before her disappearance, she was constantly verbally abusive to Lovete, reminding her of her failure to the family. There was never a time when she was not disappointed that Lovete had 'failed' as a Warlock, and due to that, Lovete has steadily grown to resent her mother. It is a fairly strong assumption that the only reason Lovete agrees to help Narysha at all is because Melanei requests it. Baeraeus Mirthsorrow A harsh and cruel man, Mirthsorrow is a friend of the Felraven family and an extremely talented Warlock. For generations, he has assessed the talents of Felraven children to predict their worth in fel magics as well as suggest a path for the parents to take to garner the best show of talent. Lovete hates the man and has had a long history of tricking him into believing that she has no talent with fel magics. This, of course, has always caused him to tell her parents that she is worthless. Caethim Ashwind Faervell Bael'Nar Baelisian Stormsummer Photos LOVETE FULLBODYFLATfullsize.png|Art by Shadowrabbits Lovete.JPG|Art by Vesiel Lovete by vylla.png|Art by Vylla IMG_3453.JPG|Art by Isei-silva lovetefel.PNG|Art by Shadowrabbits See Also Character Blog Stories and other writings Category:Characters Category:Suncasters